Genie In A Bottle
by Pan Son1
Summary: In this fic Pan and Trunks are in a romance that no one can forget, then Bra and Goten have some news to tell...
1. Default Chapter

This fan fic is based on how Pan reflects on how she feels when she's treated like a Genie in A Bottle..  
  
I do not own DBZ or the chorus of Genie In A Bottle. (The chorus gets repeated in my song-fic.) It is sung by Christina Aguelira. (I think I spelt that wrong.) Please read and review as this is my first fic about Trunks and Pan on mediaminer.org  
  
" "- is talking  
  
' '- is thinking  
  
:: :: is bonded talking  
  
Genie In A Bottle  
  
  
  
Pan was actually doing it. She was actually running away from home! 'Wow' she thought 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this!' "They deserve it!" she muttered angrily to herself. "They shouldn't treat me like this. I deserve to be treated better like Veggie head says."  
  
Ohohohohohohohoh....  
  
If ya wanna be with me,  
  
Baby there's a price to pay,  
  
I'm a Genie in a Bottle,  
  
You gotta rub me the right way.  
  
"I can't believe I told Trunks how I felt about him. Just because I'm younger than him doesn't mean I can't like him." Pan sighed unhappily. "Still, he didn't need to kiss Marron, the blonde bimbo right in front of me." By now, tears were streaming down Panny's face.  
  
If ya wanna be with me,  
  
I can make your wish come true,  
  
You gotta make a big impression,  
  
You gotta like what you do...  
  
"Bra..." Pan whispered. "Uncle Goten..." She put a hand up to wipe away the tears and said "Mum..Dad... I'm so sorry for the pain I'm going to cause, for the pain I have caused. I'm also sorry for being a pain over all the years I've been alive. I'm also sorry for ever falling in love with you Trunks Vegeta Briefs." She said the last sentence angrily.  
  
Ohohohohohohohohoh,  
  
If ya wanna be with me,  
  
Baby, there's a price to pay.  
  
I'm a Genie in a Bottle,  
  
You gotta rub me the right way.  
  
Pan flew to the spot that she was heading towards. The spot that would take her life away. She sighed again and looked up into the sky and said telepathically "Grampa Goku, I have to do this. There's nothing worth living for right now. Trunks doesn't care about me and I know I shouldn't care, but I do. I fell in love with him when we went into space, when I was 14. Do you remember that time? It was so much fun."  
  
If ya wanna be with me,  
  
I can make your wish come true,  
  
You gotta make a big impression,  
  
You gotta like what you do.  
  
"Pan." She jumped when she heard someone say her name. "Don't do this, it isn't right." "Grampa Goku? Is that you?" she asked the sky. "Yup, it sure is." he said cheerily. "Pan, think of all the people you are going to hurt. Bra, Goten, your Mum, your Dad, Granma Chichi, me, Trunks..yes, Pan, I said Trunks. He does care about you but you just don't see it." Goku said solemnly.  
  
Ohohohohohohohohohohoh,  
  
If ya wanna be with me,  
  
Baby, there's a price to pay,  
  
I'm a Genie in a Bottle,  
  
You gotta rub me the right way...  
  
"He does not." Pan said firmly. "He does, Pan, he does." "Can you make him show it to me? Make him prove it?" she asked coldly. "I can't but he can." "Really?" she asked. "Yes." "Okay, thank you Grampa Goku!" "Now dry those tears and get going." "Okay, thanks again!" she cried happily. Pan started to fly back.  
  
If ya wanna be with me,  
  
I can make your wish come true,  
  
You gotta make a big impression,  
  
You gotta like what you do...  
  
'Wow! I actually do have a chance with Trunks!' she thought. 'That's great!'  
  
Trunks P.O.V  
  
'Poor Panny...I don't love Marron, I love Pan..I have to find her before she does something drastic, like trying to kill herself.' TRunks thought while sitting on a couch in Capsule Corp. A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Trunks, baby, what's wrong?" Marron asked. "Nothing Marron..." "Trunks.." "Listen Marron, I need to tell you something..."  
  
Ohohohohohohoh...  
  
If ya wanna be with me,  
  
Baby, there's a price to pay.  
  
I'm a Genie in a Bottle,  
  
You gotta rub me the right way...  
  
"Marron, I don't love you." he said. "I love you though." the blonde ditz replied. "I love someone else. I'm sorry." "It's okay Trunks, I understand." she said while patting him on the back. "I have to go now Marr, see ya later!" "Okay, later!"  
  
Pan's POV  
  
She still was flying towards Capsule Corp when she sensed a ki moving around Capsule Corp. Pan felt the ki jump and start flying to where she was. "Uh oh..." she murmured under her breath...'I hope Trunks understands that he can be with Marron, but that I still love him no matter what.' she thought.  
  
If ya wanna be with me,  
  
I can make your wish come true,  
  
You gotta make a big impression,  
  
Gotta like what you do..  
  
The ki came closer. And closer and closer and closer...'It's Trunks!' she thought. She started flying really fast. "TRUNKS!" she yelled out. "Trunks!" "Panny!" "I'm so sorry, Trunks..." "I'm sorry Pan, I realized it isn't Marron I love, it's you..." "You..you..you..you love me?!" she cried. "Yeah Pan-chan I love you." "You know I love you Tru-chan." "I do..."  
  
Ohohohohohohoh...  
  
If ya wanna be with me,  
  
Baby, there's a price to pay.  
  
I'm a Genie in a Bottle,  
  
You gotta rub me the right way...  
  
Their faces came closer and closer and closer and closer. Their lips met and they both savoured the moment. "I was going to ask Marron this but I couldn't so I'll ask you.." 'Could it be?! Is he-' Pan thought. "Will you marry me Pan Son and do me the honour of becoming Pan Briefs?" he asked her. "Yes!" she cried. 'He did!'  
  
::We've bonded Tru-chan and now we can read each others minds.:: ::Really?:: ::Yup, I'm talking to you through our bond. See?:: ::Oh yeah! How cool!!::  
  
If ya wanna be with me,  
  
I can make your wish come true,  
  
You gotta make a big impression,  
  
Gotta like what you do..  
  
They flew together back to C.C (Capsule Corp). "Vegeta-sensai, you're going to be related to Grampa Goku!" Pan said when they got there. "WHAT?! There is no way I'm being related to Kakkarot!" "Yes, there is, because we're getting married." Trunks pointed out. Vegeta smirked and went outside to a tree he could sulk under. ::Hahahaha!:: ::Pan,stop laughing! He's going to be your Grampa in law soon.:: That shut Pan up. ::NNNNOOOO!:: she screamed through their bond. ::Hahaha!:: ::Cool, I'm gonna be Bra's sis and Goten gonna be your uncle in law Trunks!::  
  
If ya wanna be with me..  
  
::I do Panny, forever together!::  
  
::I love you Tru-chan!::  
  
::As do I Panny...as do I::  
  
It was now night time and Pan walked outside and saw a shooting star. 'Grampa Goku, you're the best...you really can work miracles..I love you Grampa Goku...wherever you are, I wanted to say I love you.' Pan thought. 'Pan...I can see you and I'm glad to see what you did...I love you too Panny-chan..'  
  
Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist and thought 'Thanks Goku..I know you helped her...' 'Heh, no problem Trunks.'  
  
THE END!  
  
Please read and review! I know the character are way OOC in this fic but who cares!  
  
~GoRgEoUs_GaL~ 


	2. Genie In A Bottle: Chapter 2

Genie In A Bottle: Chapter 2  
  
Last Time:  
  
It was now night time and Pan walked outside and saw a shooting star. 'Grampa Goku, you're the best...you really can work miracles..I love you Grampa Goku...wherever you are, I wanted to say I love you.' Pan thought. 'Pan...I can see you and I'm glad to see what you did...I love you too Panny-chan..'  
  
Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist and thought 'Thanks Goku..I know you helped her...' 'Heh, no problem Trunks.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Trunks, do you believe in angels?" Pan asked her fiancee'. "Yes..Panny- chan, I do." "I know an angel.." she said softly. "Who?" he asked. "Granpa Goku..." "Yes, Pan, he was a real angel."  
  
They heard a bang and Pan and Trunks jumped at the loud noise. "Daddy, I'm home!" a voice shrieked. This voice belonged to Pan's best friend and soon to be sister, Bra. She looked just like her mother, Bulma. "Daddy??!" Bra shrieked again. "What is it princess?" they heard a gruff voice ask Bra. "Is Trunks and Panny here?" "Yes, the brat and Kakkarot's grand brat's brat are both here.." "Daddy!" They heard a snort and then some footsteps. "Panny!!!" Bra cried when she saw her friend. "Hey B-chan." Pan said. "Hey Trunks." "Hey sis, guess what?!" he asked excitedly. "What, what, what, WHAT?!" Bra screamed. "You'll find out tomorrow..." Pan said mysteriously.  
  
The Next Day At Capsule Corp...  
  
"There's a party today as Trunks and Pan have some news.." Bulma said to Chichi on the phone. "Okay, what time?" she asked. "12 noon.." Bulma said. "Okay, we'll be there!" "Thanks! Bye!" "Bye.."  
  
"T-chan, I'll cook breakfast today okay?" "Sure Pan-chan." he replied. When she was finished Trunks saw she had made...100 fried eggs, 100 bacon rashers, 100 slices of toast and 50 cups full of orange juice. "Wow, Pan, I'm gonna get used to this." Trunks said while drooling. "Dig in!" Pan cried. In 10 seconds flat it was gone, eaten by hungry saiyans. "Hey, Panny wanna spar in the Gravity Room?" Trunks asked his fiancee'. "Yeah, I need to get to Super Saiyan 2." "Heh, I need to get to Super Saiyan 3." Trunks smirked.  
  
In The Gravity Room...  
  
Pan threw a punch at Trunks and he blocked it. Trunks threw a kick at Pan and she countered with another kick to the gut. He got hit and went flying and hit the wall. "Burning Attack!" Trunks cried. "Ahhhhh!" Pan yelled when she got hit. 'Grampa Goku..' Her ki went sky-rocketing into the air and her eyes started to turn aqua. Her hair got wavy and turned yellow. Pan's muscles bulged and she looked really scary. "Uh oh.." Trunks whimpered. He was practically wetting his pants. Trunks turned Super Saiyan as well. 'A worthy opponant.' "Have we finished our warm-up Trunksie Wunksie?" "Yes, Panny-channy." he taunted in a sing-song voice. "Grrrrrr...." Pan got fired up and her hair grew longer and her eyes turned a darker shade of aqua. Her muscles bulged even more and her ki was even higher than before. "Pan, you did it! You turned Super Saiyan 2!" Pan's eyes closed and her hair came back to blak and so did her eyes. Her muscles went down to normal size and her body grew limp. She fainted. "I'll get you to the Regeneration Tank, m'lady." Trunks said. "Brat..what happened?" Vegeta asked. "She turned SSJ2 and fainted." Vegeta grunted as if to say - Humph, well done. "I'm putting her in for half and hour." "VEGETA!!!! STOP BUGGING THE KIDS!" Bulma shrieked. "SHUT UP WOMAN! I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" Vegeta yelled. "You're on Earth not Planet Vegeta! And the name is Bulma!" She yelled. "Humph" Vegeta snorted.  
  
Half An Hour Later..  
  
The Regeneration Tank beeped and the water drained. "Ahhh, she's ready." Trunks whispered. He looked at his watch. "Oh Shit! It's 11:30!" he cursed." He got Pan out and she woke up. "The party." he murmured. "Ah the party, yes, I'll get ready now!" she said weakly. She came out in a short demin skirt and a blue button up top. Pan pulled her hair out and left it there. She put on a little bit of makeup and some TDS shoes. (Too Damn Sexy) "Okay, I'm ready Tru-chan!" Trunks' eyes bugged out of his head when he saw her. "I can't believe I'm getting married to this goddess..." he said to her. She blushed and said "You look great too." He was wearing some black jeans and a white button up shirt. Trunks just had some joggers on his feet. She took his arm and he led her into the lounge room where EVERYONE was waiting. Pan got up onto the stage and so did Trunks. Pan grabbed a microphone as did Trunks. The whole room went quiet. "We have an announcement to make." Pan said. "Yes, we do." Trunks said. "We're getting married." they both said together. Everyone clapped and whistled and Bulma, Chichi and Videl cried "Grand-children!" But Chichi cried "Great grand- children!" Krillin the monk said "Boy, Goku would be proud about all this." Pan looked at Trunks and smiled. "Oh he knows, he knows.." she said. 18 simply smirked at this whereas Marron she just looked shocked. She walked over to Trunks. "I knew you liked someone, but I didn't know it was HER!?" Marron said while pointing an accusing finger at Pan. "Excuse me?!" Pan cried. "Yeah you!" Marron yelled. "It's not my fault Trunks likes me!" Pan said. "Yes it is." "No it isn't!" she yelled. "Marron, I love Pan Son, not Marron Chestnut." Trunks said cooly. "I oughta..." Marron cried running out of the house. "Thank you Trunks!" "Wow that's really weird." Bra said. She and Goten walked up onto the stage and said "We're geting married too." they said. Everyone clapped and whistled. "I can have a double wedding!" Bulma shrieked. "Yahoo!" cried all the women. "Kiss them! Kiss them!" everyone cried. So Goten and Trunks pulled their fiancees' close to them and kissed them. 'ARRRRGHHH' Vegeta was thinking. 'Being related to Kakkarot will be a nightmare. He will call me Veggie or V-man.' Vegeta shuddered.  
  
Later On That Night...  
  
Pan, Bra, Trunks and Goten were having a midnight feast. "Come on we can get some food." Goten whispered. "Yeah but not without getting caught." Bra whined. "We are all hungry so we'll have to go together." Pan reasoned. "Yeah let's do that Panny." Trunks said. They creeped down to the giant fridge and opened the door. They grabbed a few things and a light clicked on. "What are you brats doing out here?" Vegeta asked. "Raiding the fridge." Pan pouted. "Oooo, let me join in!" Vegeta squealed acting really out of characters. They ran out of there as fast as they could. "Aaaaww man, he was acting so weird." Trunks said. "Let's play a game. Or talk." Bra said. "Let's just talk okay?" Pan said.  
  
(You'll find out what they talk about in the next chapter of Genie In A Bottle. Please read and review!) 


	3. Genie In A Bottle: Chapter 3

Genie In A Bottle: Chapter 3  
  
The Talk  
  
Last Time:  
  
Later On That Night...  
  
Pan, Bra, Trunks and Goten were having a midnight feast. "Come on we can get some food." Goten whispered. "Yeah but not without getting caught." Bra whined. "We are all hungry so we'll have to go together." Pan reasoned. "Yeah let's do that Panny." Trunks said. They creeped down to the giant fridge and opened the door. They grabbed a few things and a light clicked on. "What are you brats doing out here?" Vegeta asked. "Raiding the fridge." Pan pouted. "Oooo, let me join in!" Vegeta squealed acting really out of character. They ran out of there as fast as they could. "Aaaaww man, he was acting so weird." Trunks said. "Let's play a game. Or talk." Bra said. "Let's just talk okay?" Pan said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do we talk about?" Bra asked Pan. "I dunno, stuff?" she suggested. "Hey, Trunks, do you think Marron is going to get revenge on us?" Pan said to him after a moment's silence. "......" he said thinking about it. "Pan, You know I always loved you right? I only kissed her to make you jealous." Trunks said. "Tru-chan I know you always loved me...." "Isn't it strange how we are both getting married?" Bra asked Goten. "It is rather strange, but we were all meant for each other so it kind of isn't." Goten replied. "Wow Uncle Goten! You actually said something smart for us!" Pan exclaimed jokingly. "Hey!" "What if Marron ruins our wedding Tru-chan?" "We'll get her back Panny, both of us together." Trunks said staring at Pan. "Heh, Trunks stop staring..." she said her voice trailing off. "Remember how we went to space together Trunks? With Grampa Goku? That was so much fun and I kicked Goten out." "Yeah, I remember."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"When are we going Goku?" Trunks asked the small Goku.  
  
"Soon," he replied.  
  
*Ring Ring! Ring Ring!*  
  
"Hold on guys, that's my cellphone." Goten said. "I'll take it outside."  
  
Pan crept up behind him and snuck on board the ship.  
  
"Hi!" she cried.  
  
She pressed a button and WHOOSH! They were off..  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bra, you should've come, it was so cool." Pan said. Bra swished her green hair off her shoulder and said snobbily "Yeah, well I didn't want to come...Anyways, Pan you weren't meant to go." "Heh, I know...I got to see Trunks dress up as a girl though." "HEY!" "Trunks, you looked cute as a girl." Pan said."Aaaww.." Bra said. "Hey, Pan..." "Mmmm?" "I was thinking...who should we have as a bridesmaid?" "........" "Marron?" "I don't know.." "Pan.." "I want our wedding to be perfect Trunks, and I think that Marron will wreck it." "Let's sing.." Bra said. "Okay.."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
You and me,  
  
We have an opportunity,  
  
And we can make it something really good,  
  
But you don't think I'm not that kinda girl,  
  
I'm here to tell you baby,  
  
I know how to rock your world.  
  
Don't think that I'm not strong,  
  
I'm the one to take you on,  
  
Don't underestimate me,  
  
Boy, I'll make you sorry you were born,  
  
You don't know me,  
  
The way you really should,  
  
You're so misunderstood,  
  
DON'T CALL ME BABY!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you like it?" Bra said. "Yup!" Goten said. "I wonder if we could fuse.." Pan said to Trunks. "Let's see." Trunks said. They did the fusion dance and when their fingers touched there was a burst of yellow light and a person stepped out. "We are Panunks!" it said. "Eeeeewww, you guys are half boy, half girl!" Bra shrieked. "Yuck!" Panunks cried. They changed back. "Gross!" Pan yelled. "Uuugh!" Trunks shouted. "Hahahaheeheehee!" Bra and Goten laughed rolling on the ground. "Hey Bra, who would we be?!" Pan asked. "I don't know, maybe Bran?" Bra suggested. "That's funny!" Pan laughed rolling on the ground with laughter. They stopped laughing and Goten said "Do you think we could set Marron and Uub-san up?" "Ooooh! Good idea sweetie!" Bra said. "Hey that IS a good idea!" Trunks said. "The moon.." Pan said as she looked out the window. "The stars..." Bra said. "The sky..." Trunks said. "The planets.." Goten said. "Grampa Goku.."Pan said again tears rolling down her cheeks. "Panny-chan.." Trunks said as he wiped away the tears. "Don't worry, I've got you the best present of all for your birthday." "Really?" she sniffled. "Yes." "Cool.."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey look! It's morning!" Pan cried. Their door opened and there stood a angry Marron Chestnut. "Pan! I'll fight you for Trunks! 8:00!" "Sure, I'm gonna kick your ass!" "No you won't Pan Son! No you won't!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
8:00am  
  
"Okay! Fighter's ready!" Trunks cried. "And..Go!" ::: Come on Panny, you can do it!::: ::Thanks Trunks!::  
  
Marron lunged at her and Pan lunged at Marron. They locked fists and Pan went to knee Marron in the gut but Marron blocked it. Pan used her other leg to kick Marron in the face and she did. Marron went flying back into the wall. She shot a ki blast at Pan and Pan got hit and flew back into the wall. Pan got so fired up she turned Super Saiyan. A gasp went through the audience. ::Wow a Super Saiyan!:: ::Vegeta, isn't this great?:: Marron gasped and she cried "You're a Super Saiyan!" "No duh, Marron ,when did you figure that out?" Pan said sarcastically. Pan threw her hands up and did a miniature spirit bomb. "Power of the trees, plants, animals and earth! Give me your power to destroy!" Pan cried. A ball formed and shot towards Marron and hit her making her cry out in pain. "I give..up…" Marron said. "Heh, you better!" Pan said.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
" Congratulations Panny!" Trunks cried as she ran over to him and hugged him. "I would never lose you in a fight Trunks because I would do anything for you!" she cried. "I want Marron to be the bridesmaid." Pan said quietly after a moment's silence. "That's great Panny.." Trunks kissed her. "Maybe Uub could be the usher or something?" Pan asked. "Sure, I don't care. Anything for you Panny-channy!" "Trunks!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Sorry, Marron…" Pan said. "I just…can't lose Trunks." "It's okay Pan." "When I saw him kiss you my heart broke in half." "Oh…" "I want you to be my bridesmaid." "Sure Pan-chan!" "Great!" Pan laughed as she ran over to Trunks and hugged him.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Boxer Boy!" "Bandana Girl!" "Grrr…" "Panny." "Torankusu…" "None of that Japanese crap Paansu." "TRUNKS!" "Okay okay!" "Good!" Pan said as she kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
That's the end of chapter 3 and I hope you enjoyed it! This is my longest fic ever at the moment and I'm going to keep continuing it! Please read and review! 


	4. Genie In A Bottle: Chapter 4

Genie In A Bottle: Chapter 4  
  
Last Time-  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Boxer Boy!" "Bandana Girl!" "Grrr…" "Panny." "Torankusu…" "None of that Japanese crap Paansu." "TRUNKS!" "Okay okay!" "Good!" Pan said as she kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Goten..." "What Bura?" "Don't call me my damn Japanese name Goten!" "Okay Bra!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Pan ended the kiss with Trunks and smiled. "Hm...I rate it 5/10!" Trunks replied mischievously. "Torankusu!" "Paansu!" "Look at them. Not even married and they're fighting already. "Videl said to Gohan shaking her head. "Yes Videl, I can't believe them." Gohan said. "We were doing that, so I guess that's where it came from!" Videl said chuckling. "Pan, I know you are going to love what I've got you for your birthday tomorrow!"Trunks said. "Hmm..I know I will." Pan said while smirking. "Pan.." "Trunks.."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The Next Day At Pan's Pool Party..  
  
"Oh I can't wait!" Pan cried jumping up and down in front of her mother and father. "We got you something Panny-" she was cut off by Pan yelling "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She opened the gift and it was a 24 carot gold locket shaped like a heart with a crimson jewel in it. She opened it and found a picture of Videl and Gohan inside it. "Oh mum.. it's beautiful!" "It is just as beautiful as you Pan." Gohan said. "Thank you..." The doorbell rang. "Mum, you get it while I change!" Pan cried running upstairs. She pulled on a flared black skirt and a pink button up top. Pan put on a pair of TDS shoes and ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth fast. She put on a little bit of makeup and flew downstairs. "PAN!" her mum yelled. "Trunks is here!" "Good!" "Trunks!" Pan cried when she saw him. She hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "I got you something.." he said softly. She opened the gift and found a beautiful necklace with a silver chain on it inside a jewellery box. It had a blue jewel on it. "It's perfect Trunks..." she said gently.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
1/2 an hour later...  
  
Everyone was at Pan's house and was jumping into the pool or having fun. "Come on Trunks! Hop in!" Pan cried from inside the pool. He gingerly put a toe into the water and didn't see Pan teleport behind him and push him in. "Hahahaha!" Pan laughed. He jumped out and grabbed her and pulled her in with him. She splashed him with some water and he splashed her back. They had a water fight. Pan won.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Panny, close your eyes and I'm going to give you a surprise." She closed her eyes and felt and bandana being put around her eyes. Pan felt Trunks taking her somewhere. "Where are you taking me Trunks?" she asked curiously. "Curiosity killed the cat." He replied. "Good thing I'm not one then or I would have been dead a long time ago." She said. Trunks chuckled. "Here's your surprise Pan." He said. He pulled the bandana off her face and she gasped at what she saw. "G-grampa Goku?" "It's me Pan, I'm back now..forever and ever." He said cheerily. "Wow, Trunks thank you. Granma Chichi will be very happy!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
They took him outside and Granma Chichi cried "Goku? Is that you?" "Yes it is me Chi, flesh and blood."  
  
She ran over to him and leapt into his arms. "Yay! Goku's back!" she cried. Vegeta snorted and actually smiled. 'Yes! My rival is back!'  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Videl yelled. Goku instant transmissioned to where the food was. Everyone laughed. Everyone ate everything and then Bulma brought the cake out.  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Pan, happy birthday to you!" everyone sang. Pan blushed. She blew out the candles and Trunks whispered "Make a wish." "I wish I could live a perfect life with Trunks." She whispered to herself.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Thank you, Trunks." "No problem!" "I've got a way to make it up to you." She leaned forward and kissed Trunks just as Bra kissed Goten deeply. "Wow! That did make up for it!" Trunks cried as Pan blushed. "I love you Trunks Vegeta Briefs." "I love you too Pan Son." "Goten I love you!" Bra said softly. "I love you to Bra Vegeta Briefs! With the bottom of my heart." He said.  
  
That's the end of chapter 4. There is a lot of Pan in it because she is my favourite character. I love those people who review. (Veggie-Trunks!) Please read and review!  
  
~GoRgEoUs_GaL~ 


	5. Genie In A Bottle: Chapter 5, The MSN Ch...

Genie In A Bottle: Chapter 5  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Thank you, Trunks." "No problem!" "I've got a way to make it up to you." She leaned forward and kissed Trunks just as Bra kissed Goten deeply. "Wow! That did make up for it!" Trunks cried as Pan blushed. "I love you Trunks Vegeta Briefs." "I love you too Pan Son." "Goten I love you!" Bra said softly. "I love you too Bra Vegeta Briefs! With the bottom of my heart." He said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
(Slight Marron bashing)  
  
MSN Chat  
  
Names:  
  
Goten- Mini Me  
  
Bra: Fashion Queen  
  
Marron: I'm Just A Blonde  
  
Uub: Goku's Fighter  
  
Trunks: Handsome Hunk  
  
Pan: Gorgeous Gal  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm Just A Blonde has signed in.  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Isn't anyone here?  
  
Mini Me has signed in: Heya Marron!  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Hiya Goten!  
  
Fashion Queen has signed in  
  
Fashion Queen: Hey sweetie! Marron..  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Why the cold greeting? *frowns*  
  
Fashion Queen: Before me and G-man here, and Trunks and Panny were together you were trying to get in with our fiancees! *takes a deep breath*  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Well, I oughta! *leaves*  
  
I'm Just A Blonde has signed out  
  
Fashion Queen: That's good ain't it Goten?  
  
Mini Me: Uh huh! *starts making out with Bra*  
  
Gorgeous Gal has signed in  
  
Handsome Hunk has signed in  
  
Mini Me: ....*continues making out with Bra*  
  
Handsome Hunk: Huh? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Oh just leave them be Tru-chan!  
  
Handsome Hunk: Okay Panny-chan!  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Good..*breaks Goten and Bra up*  
  
Mini Me: Hey!  
  
Fashion Queen: Hey!  
  
Goku's Fighter has signed in  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Oh hey Uub-san!  
  
Goku's Fighter: Hello Pan Son!  
  
Gorgeous Gal: You don't have to call me that! Just call me Pan!  
  
Goku's Fighter: Sure.  
  
Handsome Hunk: Hello there Uub!  
  
Goku's Fighter: Anyone know what's up with Marron? She came storming out of her house just before so I signed in.  
  
Fashion Queen: I don't know...*whistles*  
  
Mini Me: Neither do I...  
  
Goku's Fighter: Oh and hello there Trunks!  
  
I'm Just A Blonde has signed in  
  
Gorgeous Gal and Handsome Hunk: Hello Marr!  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Hello Pan and Trunks!  
  
Mini Me: Hello again Marr-chan!  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Hey Goten..Bra!  
  
Fashion Queen: Humph!  
  
Handsome Hunk: What's going on between Marron and sis?  
  
Gorgeous Gal: I dunno *kisses Trunks*  
  
Goku's Fighter: Hi Marron..  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Hi Uub-chan!  
  
Handsome Hunk: Chan?  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: *blushes* I call him that because he lives at my house now and he's always helpful with Mum and Dad and that old pervert. *shudders*  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Oh I see! *winks*  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Oh no! It's not like that! *waves hands*  
  
Handsome Hunk: Suuuuuure..*grins*  
  
Goku's Fighter: Marron is right, it is not like that! *nods head*  
  
Fashion Queen: We believe you Uub-san and Marron-san!  
  
Frying Pan Mama has signed in.  
  
Frying Pan Mama: Hey everybody!  
  
Fashion Queen: Hello future-mother-in-law Chichi!  
  
Frying Pan Mama: Hello Bra.  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Hello Granma!  
  
Frying Pan Mama: GOTEN!  
  
Mini Me: *hides*  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Are you happy with Grampa Goku?  
  
Frying Pan Mama: I sure am, thank you Trunks!  
  
Handsome Hunk: No problemo Chichi!  
  
Frying Pan Mama: I have to cook dinner, Goku's hungry!  
  
Frying Pan Mama has signed out  
  
Mini Me: Phew! *comes out of hiding*  
  
Fashion Queen: Eh heh heh heh!  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Are we still on for tomorrow Bra-chan?  
  
Fashion Queen: Uh huh, I can't wait to go to the mall!  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Neither can I!  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Pan? Are you alright? *feels her temperature*  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Well, it's just because you just said that you couldn't wait to go shopping! You hate shopping!  
  
Gorgeous Gal: I do not hate shopping Marron. Whatever gave you that idea?  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: It is just because you used to hate shopping Panny.  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Unfortunately you don't know the real me Marron, I am a girl you know.  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: I do so Panny.  
  
Gorgeous Gal: No you don't. I am entitled to go shopping whenever I want to Marron.  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Well okay Panny...  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Don't call me that! I only allow my BEST friends call me that!  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: I am one of your best friends.  
  
Gorgeous Gal: No you aren't! You are so dumb!  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: I am not!  
  
Gorgeous Gal: You ARE so dumb! Oh, I forgot, you're just a dumb blonde!  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: I'm AM not dumb!  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Yes, you are! And you're a ditz too!  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Well, you aren't gorgeous! I don't know why Trunks picked you over ME!  
  
Handsome Hunk: I love Pan not you! That's why!  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Grr..  
  
I'm Just A Blonde has signed out.  
  
Fashion Queen: Thank god! She's such a dumb ditz!  
  
Handsome Hunk: Oh you read my mind sis.  
  
Fashion Queen: Heh, cool!  
  
Mini Me: Go Bra!  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Hey! I got rid of that annoying blonde.  
  
Mini Me: Eh.. thanks Pan?  
  
Gorgeous Gal: That's better.  
  
Goku's Fighter: I'm still here you guys!  
  
Handsome Hunk: We know!  
  
Gorgeous Gal: What's Marron doing now Uub-san?  
  
Goku's Fighter: Ermm.. I'll check.. be right back!  
  
Goku's Fighter will be back in 5 minutes.  
  
Gorgeous Gal: So what do we do now?  
  
Handsome Hunk: Let's go out Panny!  
  
Gorgeous Gal: Sure how bout' a double date with Bra and Goten? *giggles*  
  
Handsome Hunk: Sure!  
  
Fashion Queen: Cool Goten!  
  
Mini Me: Meet us, *points to Pan and him* at my house okay?  
  
Handsome Hunk and Fashion Queen: Okay!  
  
Mini Me has signed out  
  
Fashion Queen has signed out  
  
Handsome Hunk has signed out  
  
Gorgeous Gal has signed out  
  
Goku's Fighter has returned.  
  
Goku's Fighter: Hey, where did everyone go?  
  
I'm Just A Blonde has signed in.  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Hey Uub-chan!  
  
Goku's Fighter: Hello again Marr-chan!  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: What's up?  
  
Goku's Fighter: The sky..Marron will you go out to dinner with me? *blushes*  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Are you asking me out on a date?  
  
Goku's Fighter: Um..yes? *blushes harder*  
  
I'm Just A Blonde: Sure, Uub-chan, be out in 10 minutes!  
  
Goku's Fighter: Okay, I'll wait for you!  
  
Goku's Fighter has signed out.  
  
I'm Just A Blonde Has Signed Out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the end of chapter 5. Next chapter Uub and Marron get together. I thought this chapter would be kind of funny.  
  
Read and Review! 


End file.
